This invention relates to a core drilling device and, more particularly, to a device for retaining a core separated from a material surface due to the drilling process.
During building construction, the floors of the building are poured prior to the installation of the service utilities, such as waste stacks, plumbing, electricity and the like. After such installation, a worker must drill a hole in the concrete floor to allow passage for the particular utility therethrough. This drilling function results in a concrete core being separated from the floor which falls to the floor below. Notwithstanding the safety hazards associate with these falling cores, the worker must then gather up the cores on each floor. Thus, extra labor time results.
In response thereto I have invented a core retainer which precludes the separated core from falling to the lower floor. My device generally comprises a base plate releasably secured to the concrete floor. Atop the plate are a plurality of pivot arms having at their ends brake pads which are adapted to engage the interior of the core drill bit. Upon drilling, the separated core begins to drop therebelow. However, a contact of the brake pads with the interior of the core drill bit retains the separated core within the core drill bit. The user then withdraws the drill bit and separated core, as retained therein, from the surrounding floor. A tool then displaces the brake pads from the interior wall of the core drill bit which allows for release of the separated core. My core retainer can be designed so as to currently rotate with the core drill bit or be independent of the drill bit rotation. In both embodiments, the braking effect of the brake pads against the core drill bit retains the separated core within the core drill bit.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a core retainer device for use with a core drill bit, the core retainer maintaining the separated core with the core drill bit.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which is responsive to the weight of the separated core.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which utilizes a plurality of brake pads for engagement with the core drill bit so as to maintain the separated core with the core drill bit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which can be designed for movement with the rotating core drill bit or be separated from the movement thereof.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, having a tool to enhance the removal of the separated core from the core drill bit.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.